Digits
by fading-lines
Summary: The glee kids all go camping and Rachel and Quinn have to share a tent. Rachel's fingers are freezing and she's tried everything but they just won't warm up. Quinn offers to help.


Rachel Berry was certain that Mr Schuester, the Glee Club and the whole Universe are all hell bent on ruining her life.

Sure, she had some theories of Mr Schue's less-than-pleasant attitude towards her but she only really understood that he absolutely _loathed _her when he announced the word that would be the bane to Rachel Berry's existence.

"Camping!"

Eleven excited cheers and one Google search outlining the dangers of camping expressed via PowerPoint presentation later, Rachel Berry sat in a bus on the way to the worst camp ground in Ohio ("The Cheerios need new masseuses, Will!") with the rest of New Directions and Mr Schue.

The minute Rachel stepped off the bus, her foot landed right into a large puddle, ruining her only pair of Mary Janes and argyle socks. Stomping her foot (which caused another larger stain on her socks) Rachel tried to climb back into the bus and bully the driver into driving her back home but an apologetic looking Finn blocked her way.

"_Traitor."_

While the rest of the club set up the tents in a race against each other bidding for Kurt's roomy insulated one (Santana and Brittany won, exchanging cheeky smiles at the thought of what to do with the spacious interior while Kurt almost cried at the idea of what was going to happen in his tent) Rachel sat on a log, removed her shoes and socks and replaced them with the Converse sneakers she wore in almost all her Glee performances.

The only other person not doing any work was Quinn who was more enamoured with her nails than with actually helping the club out. It seemed that since Quinn lost all the pregnancy weight and got back on the Cheerios, she returned back to the former, bitchy Quinn Fabray they all knew and (didn't) love. Although, all of them knew that under the nonchalance and superiority complex was the Quinn that cared and fought for the club and occasionally came out to display a look of empathy or a pat on the shoulder.

"Ok guys, time to pair up for the tents!"

Mr Schue pulled out a hat. Thankfully, there was no duck in it although Brittany swore it jumped out of the hat and bolted away from the campground looking for it, prompting Santana to chase after Brittany.

They agreed that Brittany and Santana should be paired together and after figuring out the pairings for the guys (Finn and Mike, Artie and Matt, Puck and Kurt to Puck's absolute horror) it was down to Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Rachel.

Mercedes was seemingly praying under her breath, her eyes tightly shut and mouth moving slowly. Rachel wasn't sure what she was praying about but she did catch the words _'not Streisand' 'choke her with her knee highs' _and '_she'll go crazy and kill us all, I don't wanna go first'._

When Tina pulled Mercedes' name out of the hat, Mercedes let out a loud cheer followed by "Thank God!" before having the decency to give Quinn a look of sympathy in response to the blonde Cheerleader glaring at seemingly everyone.

It was a little after 3pm that Santana and Brittany returned with grins plastered over their faces and dirt stained clothes. Santana has _somehow _managed to get a mud stain right above her left breast in the exact shape of a hand print. The attention was drawn away from _that_ when Santana mentioned seeing a lake nearby that looked pretty clean which prompted the glee club to grab their respective swimwear and towels and rush to the lake.

Rachel's list of camping activities she refused to partake in (copied 4 times, one for herself, one for each respective father and one of Mr Schue) that contained more than 60 activities had swimming at number 17, highlighted and in bold. So while the rest of the club (minus Artie and Tina who were canoodeling near the water) splashed around in the water, Rachel sat on the cleanest patch of grass she could find and practiced her scales.

Fifteen minutes go by and a water fight erupts with Puck on Finn's shoulders and Brittany on Santana's shoulders. The entire Glee club watches on, making bets and cheering on their respective teams. Even Artie and Tina draw out from their make out session for long enough to watch the entertaining Battle of the Sexes.

Rachel's eyes draw up from her sheet music to watch the disruption when she feels a pair of eyes burning in the side of her head. Sure enough, Quinn Fabray is sitting off to her right in a red bikini top and black board shorts, watching Rachel with an unreadable expression. Rachel and Quinn have their stare off while the rest of the club cheers and shouts; it's only when a particularly loud splash breaks out that Quinn rips her eyes away from Rachel and to Puck who splashes Finn for losing their game.

Rachel's mind is still bent over what Quinn was thinking about while she was staring at her and if her look contained – dare she say – _compassion_?

Of course not, she was Rachel Berry and Quinn was...well Quinn Fabray. It didn't matter if Quinn was nicer to the rest of the Glee Club; Rachel Berry was always the exception. It didn't matter that Rachel offered friendship and all she got was a sneer and a 'get away from me, Manhands'.

Except that it did.

Rachel was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear Puck slip out of the water until two strong arms lift her from her seated position and throw her callously over his shoulder. Immediately, the Diva starts screaming, more worried about what Puck would do than about her vocal cords. He only responds to her meagre punches with a laugh as he reaches the edge of the lake.

Rachel's eyes widen and it's only after she manages to get a lungful of air that he throws her into the water and-

_OH MY STREISAND THAT IS COLD!_

Rachel flails her arms a little bit before she realises that, yes, she can swim and drifts off to the edge of the lake; shivering as she climbs out and performs her patented storm out accompanied by a bathload of water sinking out of her clothes.

Rachel is finally sure that it's true.

Camping is hell.

And Noah Puckerman is the devil.

* * *

It's only when Mr Schue gives her a blanket and starts a campfire that Rachel begins to hate the world a little less. She's huddled as close as possible to the fire as the club eat S'mores and Noah croons on his guitar.

She has the urge to smash it over his head before throwing it into the fire but suppresses it for the lack of warmth moving will cause. Instead, she states that the camp ground and general atmosphere of the place remind her of Brokeback Mountain while smirking at the horrified expression on Puck's face.

At around 10pm, the club gets bored and retire to their respective tents wishing 'goodnights' and 'see you tomorrows'. Rachel is already huddled in her side of the tent in her sleeping bad as well as an Argyle Snuggie (she had it custom made) when she hears Quinn enter the tent.

Rachel stays as quiet as possible, not wanting to engage in any kind of talk with Quinn because anything would lead to 'shut it, stubbles' and Rachel just wasn't in the mood for it. She feels Quinn drop down in her own sleeping bag besides her and exhale a sigh as Rachel feels Quinn's feet against her own, distorted by the two sleeping bags.

An hour goes by and Rachel is still awake.

She's not uncomfortable per se, but she is cold.

Very, _very _cold.

The parts of her body covered by the sleeping bag feel almost warm enough but her hands that refuse to be insulated by the heat of the sleeping bag and not helped at all by the Snuggie are freezing.

It's not even her hands; it's just the fingers of her right hand. The fingers of which were slowly getting paler and blotchier and..._Oh God. _Rachel needed to warm up her hands fast.

She tries resting it on the warmest parts of her body; belly, underarms, neck; but the colour won't change and Rachel is too panicked to be worried about waking Quinn up. She breathes a warm breath into her hands and rubs them together but to no avail, her fingers are still turning a paler shade of blue with blotches of red smeared around it. She lets out a whine of frustration and rubs harder.

"Treasure Trail, I don't know what you're doing and I'm almost afraid of turning around so please, please,_ please _stop before I throw up."

Rachel freezes (har har); Quinn's voice startles her but the awkward silence in between them is almost as uncomfortable as the numbness taking over her fingers. Finally realising what Quinn is implying, Rachel gasps.

"Quinn, I assure you that I am not masturbating as I do have the courtesy of not doing it in company nor doing it without asking for your consent...although there is nothing wrong with masturbation and it is a healthy part of every person's lifestyle. However, I am merely trying to warm my fingers up before my fingers drop off and a wolf rips into our tent and steals them, also taking my chances of stardom on Broadway as I doubt a Diva, even one to my immeasurable amount of talent could pull off a lack of fingers."

Quinn is silent for a moment before turning around to face the Diva and it takes Rachel everything not to gasp. Quinn is...beautiful. The moonlight from the small plastic window on the side of the tent hits her face just right which causes her blonde hair to illuminate as well as he eyes to shine and sparkle. Rachel was pretty sure that she would be pinching herself to make sure that Quinn wasn't part angel if she had use of her fingers.

It takes a moment for Rachel to close her mouth at the beauty in front of her and to remind herself that this is Quinn Fabray who hates her, who loathes her existence, who-

"Show me."

And oh God, Quinn is taking her hand between two of her own. Her hands are so warm and soft and they would feel amazing on other parts of her skin and...not the time to be having these thoughts!

Quinn holds up Rachel's hands to see and spots the discolouring in the fingers.

"Try sleeping on them."

Rachel sighs.

"I did. It won't work, I need to stick them someplace warm and tight-"

Oh crap, that came out more sexual than she wanted it to. Shit, shit, shit! Quinn smirks at her as if she knew what Rachel was mentally berating herself about before drawing her hands and Rachel's back down to rest in between them.

The blonde leans in impossibly closer and it's only when Rachel can see the freckles in her eyes that she realised she stopped breathing.

"So do it, then." Quinn whispers and Rachel almost tumbles over the edge with that.

Slowly, to be sure that Quinn isn't pulling a much belated April Fool's joke, she unzips Quinn's sleeping bag all the while staring into the blonde's hazel eyes. The only sound in the whole tent is the slow zip of the sleeping bag opening and giving way to Rachel.

Quinn is giving her the same intense look she did by the lake and it's only now that Rachel realises that Quinn's pupils are almost fully dilated and the hazel in her eyes is swallowed by the black of lust.

"Do it."

Quinn whispers and it's almost inaudible but Rachel hears it and uses it as permission to go on. Rachel reaches forward blindly with her hand and she comes to grasp at the waistband of Quinn's sleeping pants.

Quinn puts a hand over Rachel's, stopping the brunette's movements before leaning forward to plant a lingering kiss on Rachel's lips. She then moves back and pushes Rachel's hand as well as her own down her track pants.

Rachel's fingers are infinitely warmer but they still haven't reached the destination they desire. She moves forward blindly moving past managed hair before reaching Quinn's folds.

Her eyes are still glued to the blonde's as she parts Quinn's lips and tentatively touches her soaked centre. The eye contact is the most erotic thing to Rachel as the brunette ghosts over Quinn's clit, wet and soft from Quinn's arousal and all Rachel could think is _'I'm the one who did that' _as her fingers are coated with wetness.

She rubs Quinn's clit a few times, the blonde letting out small whimpers and moans before moving down to Quinn opening. Asking for permission through non-verbal contact and receiving a 'yes', Rachel plunges a finger into Quinn and oh God...her fingers are not only no longer cold, they are almost on fire. Quinn is so warm and so wet and Rachel is worried she might actually orgasm by just being inside the other girl.

Quinn is working hard to keep her moans to herself, teeth tugging at her bottom lip and eyebrows drawn together in pleasure. Without warning, Rachel sinks in another finger and Quinn lets out a groan at the intense pleasure, trying so hard not to close her eyes because looking into Rachel's as Rachel fucks is probably the hottest thing she's ever done.

They're sharing the same breath now, their faces less than an eyelash away and their noses brushing against each others. With every exhale from one of them, the other inhales and it takes Rachel everything not to lean in and kiss Quinn because as intimate as this is, she's not stupid enough to think that it is anything beyond sex for Quinn and a kiss is far too personal.

Rachel instead opts to push in a third finger, garnering a loud moan that almost rivalled the noises erupting from Santana and Brittany's tent. Rachel slows down her thrusts, making sure that she's not actually hurting the blonde but when Quinn growls and rolls her hips into Rachel's fingers, the brunette takes the cue and thrusts harder.

The tent is silent except for the heavy panting from Quinn interspersed with moans and whimpers, Rachel watches Quinn's expression slip into different nuances as she switches between thrusting her fingers slowly for a few seconds before plunging them in and out more rapidly.

It takes a few more lazy thrusts and a thumb circling her clit to make Quinn's eyelids gently flutter as her release is indicated through a low groan and shudder. Rachel is enamoured by the face Quinn makes when she comes. If Quinn in the moonlight was beautiful, than Quinn coming while the moonlight reflects off the sweat on her forehead is simply the more extraordinary sight Rachel has ever seen. Rachel withdraws her fingers from Quinn and wipes the wetness on her sleeping bag before retreating them back to her own.

The brunette is so drawn into Quinn's beautiful features that she doesn't notice Quinn grabbing at her Snuggie until their noses are pressed together and Quinn is staring right into her eyes.

"This never happened. Got it, Berry?"

Rachel swallows, nods and ignores the throb between her legs as Quinn turns over. She stares at the blondes back before examining the return of colour to her fingers. With a smile, Rachel drifts off to sleep, her body much warmer than before.

* * *

The next day, as rain pours and the club packs up. Rachel enters the bus with a smile and thinks that camping is decidedly not as bad as she thought it would be.


End file.
